My December
by Inque Monroe
Summary: SONFIC- Linkin Park- My December, Trowa shunns Quatre then Quatre dies and feelings are rediscovered, yaoi, angst, death


My December by: Linkin Park A Songfic featuring Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner of Gundam Wing  
  
Story By: Inque Monroe  
  
Author's Note: angst, yaoi, sap, and death.  
  
~*~ ~*~ Song : : Thoughts "" Spoken  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I wish I did though And characters properties of the copyrighted owners I'm just a fan.  
  
~*~This is my December This is my time of the year~*~  
  
The snow fell on Trowa's tear stanid face.  
  
"Quatre.."  
  
The blonde angel smiled through the pain. He was dying, and he knew it.  
  
~*~ This is my December This is all so clear ~*~  
  
" I love you" his mouthed by Quatre. The silent clown held him close, burying his face in his shirt.  
  
~*~ This is my December This is my snow-covered halls This is my December This is me alone ~*~  
  
"Don't leave me please, I need you Quatre. Please..I'm so sorry..I..I love you"  
  
~*~ And I Just feel like there is something I missed And I Take back all things I said to make you feel like this ~*~  
  
Shot of the earlier day. Trowa is sitting at the table drinking his usual coffee. A happy Quatre walks in and tenderly kisses Trowa. " Don't, never again" is heard. A horrified looking Quatre is seen. He turns away and silent tears fall.  
  
~*~ And I Just feel like there is something I missed And I Take back all things I said to you And I Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to. ~*~  
  
Quatre lies in his bed. Why did Trowa deny it, his feelings? Trowa had said he loved him but now he was just shunned.  
  
Quatre noticed an envelope that lay on the table. He tore it open inside lay a new mission. The ones to carry the mission out where Trowa and Quatre.  
  
~*~ And I Give it all away Just to have someone to come home to This is my December These are my snow-covered trees ~*~  
  
A shot of battle, Heavy arms and Sand rock together, the mobile dolls number was large, easily handled though. Quatre's mind was still on the morning happenings and he fought only half-heartedly, but then a malfunction occurs in Sandrock causing to be immobile. The Sand rock is hit with several different weapons causing it to collapse and in some places explode  
  
~*~ This is me pretending This is all I need ~*~  
  
Quatre's named is screamed by Trowa, a wild rampage occurs. Soon there lay countless ruins of the mobile dolls. The army retreats leaving on the two gundams and their pilots. Trowa jumps out of Heavyarms and runs to Sandrock, the cockpit opens revealing a terribly hurt Quarte eyes shining with tears. Trowa's name is spoken weakly.  
  
" Sshh, don't speak, come on Quatre you'll be ok, lets..lets just get you out of here." Trowa's eyes now also shine with tears.  
  
~*~ And I Just feel like there is something I missed And I Take back all things I said to make you feel like this And I Just feel like there is something I missed And I Take back all things I said ~*~  
  
Snow began to fall on the already covered ground. Quatre's shirt is covered with blood from the explosions. Pain flows through him. He tries not to cry, because he wants Trowa to remember him for who he is, not how he died.  
  
Trowa sobs " Its all my fault. I shouldn't of hurt you this morning, it was a lie... I love you Quatre."  
  
~*~ And I Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to ~*~  
  
Quatre smiled, he reached up and ran his hand through the unibang. :I knew it: ran through his mind. Trowa lowered his face to Quatre giving him a kiss, a kiss to last forever.  
  
~*~This is my December This is my time of the year This is my December This is all so clear ~*~  
  
The snow fell on Trowa's tear staind face. "Quatre.."  
  
The blonde angel smiled through the pain. He was dying, and he knew it.  
  
" I love you" his mouthed by Quatre. The silent clown held him close, burying his face in his shirt. "Don't leave me please, I need you Quatre. Please..I'm so sorry..I..I love you" Quatre put his arms around Trowa to reassure him it was all right, that they loved each other and he was happy, and he could die in peace. Trowa smiled for the first time feeling happy in Quatre arms yet not wanting to lose this but knowing he is.  
  
~*~ Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to ~*~  
  
Quatre's arms fall to the ground and he said Trowa's name for the last time. His last breath left him and the blonde angel died. Trowa stared at him for a long time then silently kissed his forehead. Knowing in his heart he never truly lost Quatre. He silently held the body, with cold tears falling from his eyes. The snow came lightened almost to a stop. The flurries landed on the blonde boy's silent face. Trowa looked up at the sky, his tears beginning to dry. The wind blows through his hair then a shot of the sky; Quatre is seen smiling among the clouds. There is no more blood, no more pain, just his loving smile, he was there to watch over the one he loved from now on and forever, until Trowa returned to him one day, in heaven.  
  
~*~ Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to ~*~  
  
I hoped you liked it. Please send me some comments! My email is Arseniclullabye@yahoo.com Please Read my other fanfics. 


End file.
